1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit connecting structure using terminal pieces and to an electrical connector housing containing such a structure. The invention pertains in particular to a terminal piece that makes connections between conductors on different printed circuit boards, or between a conductor on a printed circuit board and a busbar, or between busbars.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent increase in the number of items of electrical equipment placed on board in vehicles has prompted manufacturers to use printed circuit boards as a circuit-making material for setting circuits in an electrical connector housing.
JP-A-7-297562 discloses an electrical connector housing 1 shown in FIG. 1, which is composed of an upper casing 2 and a lower casing 3, together with a first printed circuit board 5 and a second printed circuit board 6 between which is interposed an insulating plate 4. The first printed circuit board 5 and the second printed circuit board 6 are respectively provided with terminal-fixing holes 5a and 6a through which connector pins 7 are passed and fixed by soldering.
In such configuration, the top ends of the connecting pins 7 project upwardly from the first printed circuit board 5, whereas the bottom ends project downwardly from the second printed circuit board 6. Accordingly, the top ends of the connecting pins 7 must be soldered to the first printed circuit board 5 from the top, while their bottom ends must be soldered to the second printed circuit board 6 from the bottom, which reduces operational efficiency.